


Slippery when wet...

by HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #RFRDrabbleMeThis, Accidental Voyeurism, Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Approved adultery, Bazine likes women, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by my Fairy Smut-Mother, Kylo Ren in a Tux, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pool Fun, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rey in a Bikini, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, The Cannes Picture, They don't love each other, more smut, porn with a little plot, reylo smut, sex in the hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Rey lives a simple life, cleaning pools for the rich and powerful in Canto Bight.  Keeping secrets has landed her the coveted job on the Ren estate as their exclusive pool keeper.  While she knows how to keep her secrets and take care of her pools, can she figure out how to work for the gorgeous man of the estate Kylo Ren?





	Slippery when wet...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eskayrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/gifts).



> To my sweet Eskayrobot, my Fairy Smut-Mother how I love you! Thanks for putting this little idea in my head! I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

* * *

 

Crystal clear water, a warm breeze off the ocean and music in her ears – it was all she needed.   Well, that and discretion.   For nearly two years, Rey Jakkson kept her eyes and ears open, with her mouth shut.   Working pool maintenance in the wealthy neighborhood of Canto Bight, she had more than ample opportunity to learn its inhabitants.

She knew all of their secrets, from which rich husband was sleeping with their nanny to which housewife was diddling their driver.   Rey had learned early on that discretion was the better part of valor.  In fact, keeping her mouth shut had earned her the coveted opportunity inside the Ren household.   It had been Rey who caught Bazine Netal-Ren inside the pool house of her neighbor in the throes of afternoon delight, her legs wrapped around the head of the newly wed young trophy wife residing next door. 

As Rey had stepped into the dim pool house to collect the chemicals, she came face to face with the sight of little Miss Beverly Hills on her knees, face first in the spread legs of Bazine.   She’d kept her composure, simply moving around the pair to collect her chemicals and headed back out to go about her business.   An hour later, she watched the pair slip into the freshly cleaned hot tub.   Every Thursday for weeks, Rey had seen the pair disappear into the pool house and never said a word.  Even after Mr. Beverly Hills asked Rey if she’d seen anything, she just smiled and shook her head.

It was the following week that Bez had come over early, her arms crossed over the raised wall of the hot tub to watch Rey as she worked.   “How long have you been working the neighborhood Rey?”

Rey tugged her earbuds out with a frown.  “A while now Ms. Bazine.  Why do you ask?”

Baz let her fingers trail along the water as she looked at Rey.  “Well, I’m looking for someone trusty worthy, someone who knows how to mind their own business.  I want to hire someone full time to take care of my pools.  I’m willing to throw in the guest house as part of the compensation package” she purred out, her eyes following Rey’s efficient movements.  

“Why me?” Rey asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

Baz reached up to tug Rey to sit on the edge of the hot tub.  “For one, you’re good at what you do.   For another, I hear damn near everything in this neighborhood and I’ve never heard your name associated with anyone.  And, I know that you kept your mouth shut about what you saw last week.   I need someone that I can trust in my home”.

Rey allowed her legs to dangle into the hot tub, the bubbles tickling her calves.   “What exactly are you asking of me?”

Baz smirked ever so slightly, her body easing back into the water.  “Well, you take care of both pools, hot tubs and maybe some light landscaping.   I’ll give you a salary and you get the pool house, in return you work for me.  Only me”.

She thought about it for several long moments, the thought of another weekend on Poe’s couch making the decision pretty easy.   “I get the pool house to myself, you pay me the same rate that I make now all to exclusively work on your pools?  I’m not obligated to anything more than eight hours a day?”

Baz glided through the water smoothly, kneeling on the seat below Rey.  Experimentally, she trailed her fingers over Rey’s thighs.  “You’re not obligated to anything more than that...unless you’re interested in a little more” she offered suggestively, her tongue sweeping out over her lips.

Rey felt her eyebrows raise as she fought back the giggle.  Not only was she in no way interested in women, she certainly wasn’t interested in a forty-nine-year woman clinging desperately to thirty-five.   “I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll just stick to the pools”.

A week later, Rey had moved into the spacious pool house behind the Ren mansion.  For the first time in years, she had her own space – a one bedroom flat, all to herself.  True to her word, Bazine had only asked one thing of Rey.   _‘Enjoy the pool Rey, you take care of it – so enjoy’_ she’d told her, handing her a box from a boutique.   _‘Consider these your uniforms, I expect to see you wearing these whenever you work on the pools.  ONLY these’_. 

Now settled into the estate, she had learned her way around and found herself quite comfortable.   Sure, Bazine had been watching her like a hawk while she worked in the mandatory bikini uniform, but a little music in her ears and it kept her from having weird conversations.  And after nearly three weeks, she’d yet to see the mysterious Kylo.  True to her nature, she had quickly made friends with the staff in the kitchen.  Rose had been with the Ren household for quite some time and was thrilled to have Rey around, the pair hitting it off.

In her first Saturday evening off and with Bazine out for the evening, Rey had finally relaxed enough to invited Finn to see her new place, Rose popping in after work to hang out.   Rose had quickly made herself at home in the little kitchen, enjoying the conversation with Finn and Rey as she whipped them up dinner.

Finn had moved thorough the spacious pool house, peeking into the rooms with their wide-open windows.  “And you’re sure you don’t have to do anything, ya know weird?” he asked, his brow furrowed. 

Rose chimed in as well, her voice bright and excited.  “C’mon spill!  You’re like the first new hire here in months.  What gives?”

Rey threw herself down on the plush sofa with a sigh.  “I don’t have to do anything weird Finn, honest.  And Baz hired me because I’m good at what I do and I don’t gossip” she stressed pointedly, flicking her gaze back to Rose.

“You don’t think it’s a little weird that you have to walk around in a bikini all day?  Not that it’s all bad, I mean – I'd kill to be that comfortable in those bikini’s” Rose retorted, flopping down across from Rey.

As Finn whipped his head around to Rey, she flushed nearly scarlet.   “Bikinis?  You said nothing weird!”

“Oh stop Finn” she muttered, “It’s not weird.  It’s a bathing suit, I work on the pools.  It’s no big deal!”

Finn plopped down on the floor, drink in hand as he munched on the snacks Rose had whipped up.   “So Rose, how long have you worked here?  Do I need to worry about my Peanut here?”

Rose shrugged, plucking a bite from the plate they all shared.  “I’ve been working here about three years now, my sister used to work here too but she got married.  I actually love working here, I get to explore with my cooking and Baz is always willing to pay for more courses to expand my cooking.  Besides, I’m not her type so I have nothing to worry about” she replied with a giggle.

Finn cocked his brow, his eyes widening.  “What do you mean not her type?”

Rey tried to shush Rose frantically, waving her hands and shaking her head.   She groaned out loud as Rose continued.

“Baz is a notorious cougar; everyone knows that she prefers women.  Particularly, young women.  Honestly, I was sure that Rey was her ‘special friend’ but even Baz isn’t bold enough to move one in where Kylo would see.  And since Baz is with little Miss Beverly Hills still, she can’t be playing with Rey”.

Finn’s expression had become comical the longer that Rose talked, his mouth gaping open like a fish.   “Peanut!  Is this woman...I mean, does she think you’re going to...going to...” he broke off in horror.

Rey sighed before answering.  “She offered **IF** I was interested.  I told her I wasn’t at all and she backed off.   She offered me the job because I covered for them when Lily’s husband asked me about them fooling around.  I kept my mouth shut and told them I’d only ever seen them hanging out.  Baz appreciated it and offered me a full-time spot”.

“But, isn’t this woman married?  To a guy?  He doesn’t care about her screwing around?” Finn asked, his voice still incredulous.

Rose piped up, her excitement tinging her voice.  “Kylo only married Baz to ensure that her Dad’s company came to him after he passed away.   He’s probably had his own ‘flings’!  He doesn’t care if she screws about, hell Rey didn’t you notice that he has his own wing?  They probably haven’t seen each other in weeks!”

Rey only shrugged, popping another bite into her mouth.  “I’ve never even seen him around.  How much time does he really spend here?”

Rose gaped at her, her hand flying up to her chest.  “You’ve never seen him?  Oh girl are you in for a treat!”  She jumped to her feet, tugging Rey to the sliding door to point at the wide bank of glass across from the hot tub.   “See those windows?  That’s Kylo’s wing, he loves the hot tub and he is....” Rose fanned herself.

Rey just rolled her eyes, “Whatever.  Are we gonna swim or not?” she asked, jumping to her feet and pulling the oversized tee shirt off to stand in her bikini, tapping her foot impatiently.  

Rose shook her head as she too stripped down to her suit.  “Don’t whatever me, Rey!  Trust me, the first time you catch a glimpse of Kylo...you’ll be wishing you’d seen him earlier”.

Hours later, pleasantly tired from her day and having truly enjoyed the company of her friends, Rey stretched out on the chaise in the shadows of the pool house.    Inside she knew that Rose and Finn were both napping in the darkened house, the tv murmuring softly in the background.   She sighed quietly looking up at the star filled sky, the underwater lights in the pool the only source of illumination.   Her eyes drooped closed as she drifted off in the chaise.

At nearly the same time, Kylo Ren for the first time in over a month was finally returning home from First Order Enterprises upstate.  As he pulled his sleek back Silencer into the garage, he sagged in his seat with some relief at seeing his wife’s car gone.   Their arranged marriage suited the both of them, her only agreeing to the marriage to keep her financial status and him agreeing to ensure that he was named CEO to First Order Enterprises upon the passing of her father.   The arrangement, however well suited it was for both of them, was nearly over.

With Bazine rapidly creeping on fifty, she was almost twenty years older than Kylo and desperately trying to maintain her youth with nips, tucks and alterations.  Early in the arrangement, he’d let himself fall into their marital bed to satisfy his needs.   After a few weeks of marriage, he’d stayed clear of Baz, letting her take as many lovers as she needed to satisfy her needs.  

The arrangement itself would be coming to an end shortly because earlier that spring, Kylo had been named as the new CEO of the First Order.   As agreed, upon in their prenup they would remain married for six additional months and then Baz would take her the money her father left for her and she would be free to do as she pleased.   As for Kylo, he planned on renovating the estate and finally making it his home.  

Kylo slid from the low-slung sports car, unfolding his nearly 6’4 frame with a stretch.  He moved through the darkened house, grateful for the quiet.   Stepping into his suite, he dropped his briefcase onto the sofa and frowned at the pile of his clothes stacked neatly on the table.   Stepping over to the pile of swim trunks.  _‘What the hell?’_ , he thought to himself moving to open the drapes across the windows.   He looked out over the hot tub beyond his door to the pool illuminated behind it and frowned seeing the flicker of the television in the pool house.

With a low growl, he moved quietly though the sliding door to investigate.  “I swear to God if she moved in a play toy, I’ll kick them both out” he muttered to himself as he moved through the shadows against the pool house to peek in the windows.

Rey startled awake, the chill raising goosebumps on her bare skin.  She lay still for a long moment, trying to place the sound that woke her.  Hidden in the dark shadows, her eyes darted around the pool.  The sound of footsteps on the side of the pool house had her scrambling for the tee shirt to throw over her bikini and on to her feet.  She moved slowly towards the side of the house, snagging the pool skimmer from the wall to hold it I front of her as a weapon.

Against the wall she saw the large figure peeking into the window where her friends were sleeping and felt the anger swell.   “HEY!” she shouted, rapping the pool skimmer against the siding.   “What the hell are you doing?”

Kylo jerked away from the window, snatching his hand back from getting whacked with the pool with a growl.   “Who the fuck are you?” he growled out coming out of the shadows to advance towards her.

Rey trembled lightly, her eyes drifting up over his large body to his face.   “I live here, and you need to get the hell out of here before I call the cops” she called, hoping beyond hope that Finn had heard the shout and would come out to help.

“Oh sweetheart, you only wish you lived here” he rumbled out, his eyes drifting over the lean expanse of bare leg, the tee shirt only skimming the tops of her thighs.

Rey glanced over her shoulder carefully as she stepped back, still holding the skimmer in front of her.   “You need to leave” she said firmly, still walking backwards away from him.   In the dim light of the pool, he was nearly a foot taller than her and broad shouldered.   The shadows cast over his face, highlighting his striking features and his almost shoulder length hair, thick and wavy.  

“Did Baz promise you could stay here if you let her fuck you?  Is that it?” Kylo asked crudely, his voice cold as he moved closer and closer to her.

“I’m not fucking anyone around here!  Ms. Bazine hired me to take care of the pools.   You need to leave before I call her and the cops!” she threatened, her face clouding over.

Kylo smirked, his hand shooting out to grab the skimmer.   He wasn’t prepared for the fierceness of the fight in the smaller woman.  Rey shouted out, pushing back against him her bare feet planted on the stone.   Kylo looked down in horror as his shoes skidded across the smooth stone, her forward momentum tumbling him backwards into the pool.

Fully dressed still in his suit and tie, he submerged completely before pushing himself off the bottom of the pool.  Breaking the surface of the water, he pushed the hair out of his face searching for her.   She stood at the edge of the pool, her eyes wild as she shouted for someone.   Treading water lightly, his eyes travelled up and down her body. 

His own eyes widened as he looked up at her, the tee shirt skimming the top of her toned thighs.  Her hair was loose and wavy around her shoulders, teasing at the bare shoulder, exposed by the shirt slipping over her shoulder.   Kylo couldn’t stop himself from staring, the stark white of her bikini riding high on her legs under the shirt.   At the shout he turned towards the commotion coming up the walk towards them.

“Rey!  Rey!  What’s going on?”  Finn cried, skidding to a stop in front of her, his hands smoothing over her arms and shoulders as he checked her over.

Inexplicably, watching the man touch her so casually just pissed him off, making his voice cold and angry.   “And who the hell are you?” he bellowed.

“Call the cops Finn!  This...this...pervert was peeking into the windows” Rey stuttered out, her hand still gripping the skimmer.

“Oh....my....God” Rose whispered, her voice horrified.   “Rey....that’s Kylo Ren.  Bazine’s husband”.

Her head whipped around to Rose, the color draining out of her face as the skimmer fell from her hands.   “What?” she asked, her eyes closing.

Kylo watched with a certain level of satisfaction as she realized who he was, drifting to the edge of the pool to cross his arms on the side of the pool.  “Rosie?  Is that you?” he asked.

“Yes, Mr. Ren.   Please...uh, don’t be angry.   Rey is new, she didn’t realize it was you.  I mean...uh, even I didn’t know you were coming home tonight” she sputtered.

“It’s alright Rosie, I didn’t know I was coming back tonight.   Can you do me a favor and run back and grab me a few towels?” he asked, his voice warm.

Rose glanced at Rey, still standing in shock.   “Sure thing Mr. Ren” she called out, tugging Finn with her.

Rey stepped closer to the pools edge, her fingers tangling with each other.  “Mr. Ren, I’m so sorry.  I had no idea...” she broke off with a light groan, her eyes squeezing shut as she fought back the panic of losing the pool house.

Kylo glanced at her feet, for some reason the bright pink polish on her toes bringing a smile to his lips.  He let his eyes travel up her legs, long and toned to the rise of the white bikini bottoms at her hips.  His tongue swept out over his plush lips as he studied her.   “I haven’t been gone that long, Baz must have brought you in just recently”.

Rey opened her eyes, staring down at him now illuminated in the lights of the pool.   His hair was slicked back away from his face, his eyes the color of whiskey staring up at her intently.   She couldn’t take her eyes from his lips, so full and bitable.  She pushed the thought from her head as she responded.  “I uh, I just moved in about two weeks ago.  I really am sorry”.  

Kylo tipped his head all the way back to look into her face, her teeth nibbling at her lip distracting him.  With a grunt, he pushed up on the side of the pool to drag himself out of the water.   He stood on the edge of the pool with water streaming from him to puddle on the stone below him.  With a sigh, he dragged his jacket off.  Glancing around, he moved to sit on the low bench working his shoes off.  With a chuckle, he tipped his loafer up to pour the water out.

“So...Rey is it?” he asked, tugging his socks off to join his shoes.

Rey stepped closer again, her fingers worrying at the hem of her tee shirt.  “Please don’t fire me” she blurted out, her fingers still twisting in the shirt. 

Kylo had to drag his eyes away from her hands, their worried motions tugging it higher and higher on her thigh.   “Why would I fire you?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“I threatened you, knocked you into the pool...why wouldn’t you?” she muttered, her face flaming in embarrassment as she stared at her feet.

Kylo couldn’t help himself from stepping closer, his finger tipping her chin up to force her eyes to meet his.  “You thought you were protecting your home and I’ve been wet before, I’m sure I’ll be wet again”.   His eyes dropped to her lips, her tongue darting out to sweep across her lip.  His soaked hair chose that moment to drip, the fat drops of water dropping onto her chest and soaking through her tee shirt. 

This time he didn’t try to hide anything.   His eyes dropped to her chest, the water soaking into her tee shirt.  The cold water pulled a light gasp from her, her nipples pebbling instantly to press against her bikini top.   His eyes darkened with every breath she took and when he lifted his eyes to her face, her lips parted in surprise.   At the sound of Rose and Finn approaching again, he stepped back.

Rose glanced between the two, her eyebrows raised.   She laid the stack of towels down on the bench, shaking one loose to hand to Kylo.   “Umm, listen if you don’t need me anymore, I’m gonna head home.  Finn offered to drop me off on his way”.

Rey threw her arms around Rose, tucking her head against her cheek.  “If I don’t get fired, I’ll see you tomorrow” she whispered, only half joking.

Rose just patted her back with a small smile.  “Just be nice” she whispered back.   “C’mon Finn, take me home” she chuckled.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rey, concern still etched across his handsome features.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?  I can always come back after I drop Rose off...” he murmured, throwing a glance at Kylo, standing still as stone with his eyes on the pair.

“It’s alright Finn, you go.   Give Poe my love and I’ll text you tomorrow” she replied, leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his cheek. 

Kylo struggled against the surge of irritation again, seeing her lips on Finn.   He could practically feel his teeth grinding when Finn lifted her off her feet with his hug before leaving.  Kylo slowly unbuttoned his still soaked dress shirt as Rey turned back to him.   “I hope I didn’t interrupt your time with your boyfriend” he mentioned, keeping his voice casual. 

Rey watched his fingers move down the buttons of his shirt, parting to expose the broad expanse of his chest.  As the shirt parted, she was treated to a view of pale skin dotted with beauty marks and much more muscular than she had thought would be under that suit.   She couldn’t help but giggle as she watched him curse, his arms trapped in the wet and unforgiving fabric.

“Here, let me” she giggled.  She laid her hand on his bicep, stopping his frantic movements.   Her fingers shook slightly as she worked to unbutton the cuffs at his wrist, and then shifted to stand behind him to draw the soaked shirt down his arms.   Her breath shuddered out at the wide expanse revealed to her, his muscles flexing smoothly as he helped her.    It took a moment for her to realize that she was staring, her hands still at his waist and in horror she jerked her hands back as if she were burned.

Kylo fought to keep the smirk from his face when she moved carefully around him, tugging the shirt from his waist band.    “So?  I didn’t run your boyfriend off did I?”

“What?  Oh no, no Finn isn’t my boyfriend.   He’s my best friend” she told him, her smile spreading.   “Actually, up until Ms. Bazine I was sleeping on his boyfriends couch”.    Rey frowned slightly, her mind racing at the idea that she was practically drooling over the husband of the woman who had just given her a home and constant income.   

“So, umm.  Again, I’m sorry for knocking you into the pool.  I’m gonna head into bed”, she murmured, her eyes carefully averted from his chest.

“No problem.  Good to have you on board with us Rey”, he replied standing again to offer his hand.   He grasped her small hand in his holding on for just longer than necessary, his thumb smoothing over her hand.

She dipped her head to hide her blush, tugging her hand free.   “Good night Mr. Ren” she whispered, turning to walk into the darkened pool house.

“Rey” he called, waiting until she glanced over her shoulder.  “I think I’ll use the hot tub for a bit before I head in.  And I prefer Kylo” he said, the smile spreading slowly across his face.

She nodded with a swallow and closed the door behind her, leaning against it with a sigh.   Her heart was still pounding in her chest, her body on full alert.   It had been so long since she’d felt anything like this, completely and totally turned on.  Her nipples still ached, desperate to be touched and the throb between her legs insistent.  With a shake of her head, she moved through the darkened flat, stripping her clothes to toss in the hamper.  

The sound of the hot tub motor pulled her attention to the window.  She stopped at her dresser, pulling another shirt from the drawer to cover herself.   As she stood in front of the window, still hidden in the dark she once again found her mouth dropping open in shock.   Outside in the low light of the pool, Kylo slowly dragged his wet slacks over his hips to pool around his feet. 

Rey watched silently as he turned to test the water, the lights highlighting the flex and shift of his muscles as he moved.   Her eyes roved over the tight black briefs clinging to his ass, gasping as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband to strip them down over his legs.   Now fully nude in front of her, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him.  His thick thighs flexed when he climbed the steps leading into the tub.  She found herself holding her breath as he turned in the hot tub, her eyes drifting over his chest and down to his hips. 

Kylo had watched her shadow moving through the pool house, stopping in front of the bedroom window.  He exaggerated his movements climbing into the hot tub, pausing on the bench with the water barely over his knees.   He glanced over to the window, her shadow still in front of the window.  He turned his body to face the pool house, hearing the gasp from inside the open window.

In the low light, he stood gloriously and unashamedly nude.   Her mouth watered at the sight of his cock, long and thick along his thigh.  She trembled when he dipped his hands into the water, cupping them to scoop water over his chest.  Her eyes followed the water trailing over his body, watching until he sunk below the surface with a low moan.  

Rey stumbled away from the window, her breath coming quickly.  Determined to put it out of her head, she quickly climbed into bed and pulled the light blanket up.  She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep.  After only a moment, her mind drifted to Kylo.  Her hands drifted up to cup her breasts, her nipples hard and aching.   She couldn’t stop his name from escaping her lips, his face still fresh in the front of her mind.  She circled them lightly, squeezing and rolling them between her fingers.  She fought back the moan, each tug sending a jolt to her pussy.  

Her hand moved down over her body, her fingertips brushing softly against her soaked lips to glide between them.   With a sigh, she stroked slowly through her folds, her fingers slick.   She imagined his hands, large and hot were touching her and her hips rocked urgently.   She circled her clit now, rapidly working her body towards a much need orgasm.   As her body crested, she bowed up against her hand, her head thrown back as she cried out.

Outside in the hot tub, Kylo felt his cock twitch listening to her soft moans and breathy sighs.  When he heard his name whisper from her lips, he nearly groaned aloud, his hand flying to grasp his cock.   He stroked himself to the sounds of her pleasure, his cock dripping as he approached his own.  When she cried out, he sank his teeth into his lip as he came, fighting to keep himself quiet.  After a long few moments he made himself stand, reaching for a towel as he eased out of the tub.  He turned the hot tub off, listening quietly for a long moment.   He quickly gathered his wet clothes and turned the lighting off in the pool.   As he moved past the bedroom window, he paused.   “G’nite Rey” he called out.  “I’ll see you soon sweetheart” he murmured to himself.

Inside, Rey’s eyes flew open hearing Kylo wish her a good night.  She sagged into the bed, realizing that he’d heard her getting off.  She lay in the dark, wide awake for long while as she tried to figure out how to handle her newest predicament.

***

Rey tossed and turned most of the night, torn between the horror of shoving her boss into the pool and the idea that while masturbating to the idea of her boss, her boss heard her getting off.  After finally dragging herself out of bed and donning her uniform, she started her day with the indoor pool.    The yawn ripped out of her, huge and loud as she waited for the chemical tests to finish.   Her head whipped up at the sound of the door opening.

“Guess you didn’t get fired last night” Rose laughed out, moving quickly to Rey’s side.  

Rey rose to her feet, fighting back another yawn.   “Nope.  Is that coffee?” she muttered, her hands reaching.

Rose held out it out of reach, her eyes narrowed.  “Nuh uh!  Not until I hear all the details”.

Rey growled out, using her height to snatch the mug from Rose.   Her eyes closed briefly as she felt the smooth heat of the coffee, the bite of the caffeine singing in her veins.  “I asked him not to fire me.  That’s all”.

“That’s all?  I call bull!  I saw the way you were looking at each other.  You got a good long look at him didn’t you?” Rose teased, her eyes lit up.  “What else happened?  It looked pretty steamy between you two for a minute”.

Rey only shrugged.  “I don’t know about all that Rosie.  We talked for a few minutes, I went to bed and he used the hot tub.  That’s all.   He didn’t fire me and I have things to do” she grumbled, her mind racing back to last night.

Rose frowned lightly, her eyes roving over Rey.  “Alright, alright.  I’ll leave you be, come in for lunch today.  I’ll make your favorite”.

Rey finished her coffee with a smile, handing the empty mug back to Rose.  “I’m sorry Rosie, I’m just tired and I worried most of the night he’d change his mind and have Baz fire me.  I’ll see you for lunch”.

The day was mostly uneventful, Rey finishing her duties fairly quickly.  By the early afternoon, she had finally taken the time to stretch out on the chaise by the pool to enjoy a little of the afternoon sun.  Her mind once again drifted to the events from last night, her thoughts still on Kylo.  It wasn’t like she was a virgin, she’d been with other men but she’d never been with a man that occupied her thoughts the way he currently was. 

Her mind went to his hands as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the sheer size of his hands making her wonder how they would feel on her body.  She could just close her eyes and imagine his hand sliding up over her thigh to cup her, his hand would be firm and hot against her skin.   She felt the wetness pooling between her legs again as she imagined his long, thick fingers sliding beneath her bikini bottom to brush against her wet folds.  

In the warmth of the afternoon sun, she closed her eyes and let the picture form in her mind.   She could imagine him kneeling between her legs, her fingers tangling in his long hair as she tugged him closer.   A quick tug at the string on her hips and she’d be bare to him.  Her legs would fall open invitingly, his tongue sweeping across his plush lips.  His head would dip down, his eyes on hers.   She felt her breath quickening, her hand drifting across her stomach.   He would look up at her, his eyes intense on hers.   He would whisper her name, “Rey...”.

Kylo pushed to get through his day at work, determined to get back home early today.  His own thoughts had been full of Rey all day, her sighs and breathy moans still fresh in his mind.   He spent the day imagining different ways to get his name to fall from her lips again.  After getting home and finding the garage empty again, he quickly found himself stripping down in his rooms to don his swim trunks.   As he stood in the window looking across the lawn, he felt the smile spread when Rey had stretched out on the chaise.  Snatching the bottle of sunscreen, he made his way across the lawn.

In his bare feet, his steps were nearly silent as he walked towards the pool.   As he approached, he couldn’t help but notice her hand moving over her stomach, almost a caress.  Standing only feet from her now, he took in the parted lips and the sigh of breath.   His eyes roved over her slim form, her breasts small and perfect, he could only imagine how they’d fit in his hands.   Standing at the foot of the chaise now, he smirked when her legs parted and her breathed sighed out again.   “Rey...” he murmured, his voice low and husky.

Her eyes flew open as she realized that he was actually speaking to her, scrambling to a sitting position.   She flushed deeply as she saw his smile spread knowingly.   “Mr. Ren!  Umm, I’m sorry – did you need something?”

“Kylo remember?” he replied, sitting on the edge of the chaise between her feet.   “Actually, I was just hoping I could convince you to sunscreen my back.   I’d like to enjoy the pool for a while” he said, offering the bottle of sunscreen to her.

Rey looked at the bottle like it was a snake, her eyes flying up to meet his.   “I...well...” she stammered.

Kylo fought the smirk as he schooled his expression.  “Relax Rey, I won’t bite.  Unless you asked me to...” he murmured, roaring with laughter when she flushed.   “Seriously Rey, I just don’t want to burn, it makes for incredible uncomfortable board meetings”.

Rey shifted in the chaise, dropping her legs to either side of the chaise as she reached for the bottle.   “Alright, it’s fine” she said quietly, popping the top to pool a small amount in her palm.  Her eyes moved over his back before she gently smoothed her hands over his skin.  At his sharp intake of air, she smiled softly.  _‘At least I’m not the only one’_ she thought to herself.   She smoothed the lotion over his shoulders and down over his back, her fingers pressing lightly over his spine.

Kylo struggled against the moan at the feel of her hands on him, drifting lower and lower over his back.   Fighting to keep his voice even, he turned his head to look over his shoulder.  “How’d you sleep last night?”

“Uh, fine.  Like a log.  You?” she replied quickly.

“Oh, I slept like a log.  I love this time of year, being able to keep the windows open.  Really enjoy the cool air ya know?”  He tossed a wink over his shoulder.

“Alright Kylo, all finished.  Enjoy the pool” she said, snatching her hands from his back.

Kylo rose to his feet, turning to offer his hand.  “Alright you, stand up.  Your turn” he said reaching for the bottle.

“My turn?” she questioned, her brow raised. 

“Well yeah” he laughed out, “Even with your tan you can’t just lay around out here without sunscreen.  C’mon sweetheart, I’ll get your back”.

“Oh, uh...” she shrugged.

Kylo just took her hand to pull her up, turning her by the shoulders gently.  He leaned down, his lips next to her ear.  “I already told you, I won’t bite unless you ask”.  A dark thrill zipped through him at her shudder.   He carefully squeezed the sunscreen into his hand, his hands gliding over her skin.  He carefully rubbed it into her shoulders, his fingers trailing over the front the tease at her chest before easing them down over her back.   He was fascinated at the sight of his hands on her skin, her tiny figure dwarfed by his hands.  He drew them down over her waist, his thumbs at the dimples in her back.   He wrapped his hands around her waist, nearly spanning her entire waist. 

Rey trembled as his hands wrapped around her waist, the fingers that she had just been fantasizing about now on her body.   She looked over her shoulder at him, his eyes dark and intense.   “Thanks” she whispered.

Kylo kept his hands on her waist, guiding her backwards as he stepped closer to the pool.   “You know, I can’t help but think about something here....” he murmured, his voice raising goosebumps on her arms.

Rey’s eyes drifted closed, his voice deep and rich in her ear.  “Think about what?” she asked breathlessly.

“You tossed me into the pool last night...” he replied, the delight evident in his tone. 

Rey whipped her head around, her eyes wide.  “Kylo...” she started as he swept her into his arms and strode towards the pool.

“Hang on sweetheart” he rumbled, leaping into the pool with her still in his arms.  

They sank below the surface of the cool water, legs tangling together before they drifted apart to surface.   Rey surfaced first, the laughter bubbling out as she kicked her feet to stay afloat.   She tipped her head back to smooth her hair back.   Kylo broke the surface, shaking his head vigorously, peppering her with the droplets.   

“That was not very nice!” she laughed, splashing him.

He chuckled as tread water, “I couldn’t help it.  It was only fair” he told her.  He moved through the water slowly, his eyes on hers.  “Tell me more about yourself Rey.  Why did Baz really hire you?” he asked.

Rey felt the flash of anger at his question, her body stiffening.   “What do you mean why did she **really** hire me?  Do you just assume that I don’t know how to do this job? Or is this what you meant last night when you asked if I was letting Baz fuck me?”

“Wait, wait, wait!  I should have apologized for that last night, it was out of line.  Look, I know my wife.  I know that she has a thing for younger women and to find you in just a shirt last night in the pool house I assumed the worst” he replied, his face serious as he closed the distance between them.

Rey shifted further back in the pool until her feet were touching the bottom.  “Wait a minute.  You know that she, I mean that…wait, you know?” she asked incredulously.

Kylo followed her into the shallow end, walking towards her slowly.   “Of course I know.  You don’t think that I know what my wife does when I’m not around?”

Rey felt herself walking backwards away from, the predatory gleam in his eyes unnerving her.   “It doesn’t bother you that your wife is unfaithful to you?” she sputtered out, bumping into the wall. 

“Exactly what kind of marriage do you think this is?” he asked, his hands placed on the wall on either side of her hips.

She glanced down at his hands, her eyes flying back up to his face.  “It’s a marriage.  How many kinds are there?”

His eyes lingered on her lips briefly before he answered.  “Bazine and I married out of pure convenience.  Her father wanted a son-in-law to name CEO when he died and he wanted to make sure that someone was monitoring his daughters finances to keep her from blowing through her trust fund.  She can sleep with anyone she wants” he murmured, his hand sliding slowly up her arm.

Goosebumps erupted on her arm, his fingers trailing slowly over her skin.  She swallowed thickly as her eyes drifted over his chest and up to his face.  She gasped as he stepped closer to her, his hips pressing her back against the wall.   “Kylo” she breathed out.

“Say it again” he demanded.  “I heard you moan my name last night.  I want to hear it again” he growled out, his body flush against hers now.

“Wait.  Just wait” she asked, pushing back against his chest.  She moved away from him, her heart pounding wildly.   She felt the heat of the flush on her face, knowing that he had in fact heard her last night mortifying her.

“Why?  I know you want me and I want you.  You’re not involved, are you?” he asked, stepping closer.

“You’re married” she stressed.  “It may not be real, but you’re married!”

“Not for long.  You haven’t wondered why you hadn’t met me up until now?  I’m only obligated to stay married to Baz for another few weeks, my attorney has been separating the estate according to our prenup.  I’m here to help finish the separation” he answered, watching her face closely. 

She scowled lightly, her arms crossed across her chest.  “Really?  You expect me to believe that?  You expect me to believe that you’re not just looking to get your rocks off?”

This time, he let the arrogance creep into his voice.  “Sweetheart, if all I wanted was a quick fuck – I would’ve already had it” he quipped with a smirk.

Rey frowned at that, the idea that he had someone he could readily tumble into bed with bothering her.  “That may be the case, but you’re still my boss.  I work for you and we don’t even know each other” she stressed, watching warily as he crept closer.

“Technically, Baz is your boss.  She hired you, not me.   What part of this actually bothers you?  That I could be considered your boss or that you don’t know me?”

“I...I don’t know.  I’ve never met anyone that I was this attracted to...” she broke off as his eyes flashed dark and intense again.  

“Don’t be afraid.  I feel it too” he told her; his voice low.

“Either way, I don’t make it a habit to just jump in bed with random men – especially those that sign my paycheck”.

“Then get to know me” Kylo told her, his voice serious as he once again stood in front of her.

“You’re still my boss” she answered, looking up at him. 

For a long moment, he could only look down at her face flushed in the late afternoon sun and her tongue caught between her teeth.   His eyes travelled over her slim figure, the curve of her hips and the water lapping at her hips.   “Not for long” he whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against hers.   His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his body.  His tongue trailed lightly over the seam of her lips, pressing for entrance.  

Rey felt the sigh part her lips, his tongue sweeping in to tangle against hers.  His hands were hot against her body, a contrast to the cool water surrounding her.   Her own hands came up to grip his strong arms, the muscles flexing under her fingers.  She sagged against him as they kissed, his hands roving over her body to cup her hip and when his hand slid up her back to tangle in her wet hair she moaned lightly against his mouth.

At her moan, Kylo felt his cock swell as her body loosened against him.  His hand gripped her hair, tugging her head back as he pulled his lips from hers.    He held her head back as his lips moved over her neck, the sharp taste of the chlorine from the pool on his tongue.  He walked her backwards slowly, her feet lifting from the pool floor.  Instinctively, her legs raised to wrap around his waist and with a growl he took her lips again fiercely.

Rey couldn’t stop her hips from rocking against him, her legs tightly wrapped around him.  Every stroke of his tongue against hers brought on a fresh wave of arousal.  She could feel his cock swelling beneath his trunks, the long ridge of him rubbing her so perfectly.   Her arms were wrapped around his neck now, her fingers tugging at his hair to pull him closer.   His lips moved to her ear as his hands gripped her hips, rolling his own hips against her and she shuddered violently when his deep voice whispered huskily in her ear.

“Fuck yes" he hissed as she rolled her hips against him, the hot center of her grinding against his cock.  “I want to be inside of you” he murmured, his hands gripping tightly to grind against her.  “To feel that tight little pussy wrapped around me.  I want to feel you come undone and milk me dry”.

She felt it building, the tight coil low in her body.  She knew she should stop, to pull away from him and yet she kept grinding against him breathlessly seeking even more from him.  Her head dropped against his shoulder, her breath panting out harshly against his skin.  Her fingertips were digging into his shoulders now, her body desperate to come.

Kylo felt the sharp bite of her fingernails in his shoulders, the thrill rolling through his body as he thrust against her.  He felt her thighs quivering around him.

“Come on me Rey, come for me" he urged.  “You’re soaked for me aren’t you sweetheart?  Do you have any idea how badly I want to rip those bottoms off and ease you down on my cock?  Inch by inch…until I’m buried all the way inside of you.  Until you’re stretched tight around me, full of me" he murmured, enjoying her breathy sounds.

“Say my name Rey, say my name when you come" he growled out, his hips grinding.

Rey wailed out his name as her body went wild, the orgasm rolling through her.  She felt his arms shift to wrap around her gently, his hands smoothing lightly over her skin.  His lips were gentle against her temple, murmuring softly.  She closed her eyes as her breathing slowed, her head tucked against him.  After a moment, she lifted her head, her eyes heavy.

“You didn’t…don’t you want…”, her words were cut off when he kissed her again, his tongue demanding as it dueled with hers.

This time it was him who was breathless when the kiss ended.  “Of course I want.  But you aren’t ready yet".  He pressed his lips to hers, softly this time. 

Rey was so wrapped up into his kiss that she never heard the footsteps behind them, freezing when his body stiffened at the clearing of a throat behind her. 

“Uhhh. Mr. Ren, I brought out your dinner like you asked".

Rey felt her face flame when she recognized the voice as Rose and struggled lightly in his arms, her legs unwinding from his waist to drift down.   She hid her face against his chest as he spoke, listening to the rumble in his chest.

“Thanks Rosie, go ahead and set it out.  We’ll take care of serving it up".

“Sure thing Mr. Ren.  I’ll uh, I’ll text you later Rey" she called back, her voice tinged with amusement.

Kylo waited until her footsteps faded into the distance, the chuckle rolling out.  He roared with laughter when Rey swatted his arm. 

“It’s not funny! Do you have any idea what kind of grief she’s gonna give me? I spent all morning convincing her that I didn’t have the hots for you and she catches me wrapped around you like...like...ugh” she huffed out, moving across the pool to the steps.

He moved quickly, snagging her arm before she could climb out.  “Like you want me?”

She turned to face him again, standing on the steps now and eye level with him.  “Yes Kylo, like I want you.  I think it’s pretty obvious.  But you’re my boss...at least for a few more weeks.   And then you’re leaving...”

“Then we have a few weeks for you to get to know me.  And trust me sweetheart, I’m not going far” he murmured, tugging her close again to press his lips against hers.   “In the meantime, have dinner with me”.

“When?” she asked, her brow furrowed.

“Now” he offered, tipping his head over to the table under the awning.  Rose had rolled a cart out, filled with food and wine.  “I hear that you really enjoy Mexican”.

“And let me guess....Rose told you?” she asked with a grin, turning to climb the stairs out of the pool.

As he watched her walk up the stairs, water streaming from her body he felt the twitch again of his cock.  Her perfectly shaped ass inside the snug bikini bottom and her hips still red from his fingers.   He couldn’t help but adjust himself inside of his trunks, his cock not yet having received the message that it wasn’t getting any other attention for the moment.   Kylo followed behind her, “I’ll never tell” he chuckled.

Night fell as the pair finished dinner, the evening spent talking and laughing.  Kylo noticed her shiver in the cool evening air and with some regret stood.  “I should let you head in, I need to get some things ready for tomorrow any how” he told her, tugging her to her feet.

“It’s probably a good idea, repair company is going to be here early tomorrow to repair the heater inside.   You want any help cleaning this up?” she asked, another shiver racing through her.

He couldn’t help himself, tugging her into his arms to warm her body.  His hands moved up and down her arms, soothing the goosebumps rising.   He felt the sigh flutter out from her lips, her arms wrapping around his waist.   For several long moments they stood quietly and as she pulled away from him, he lowered his head to press his lips against her temple.   “G’nite sweetheart” he whispered.

Rey snuck a look at his face, the low light casting his face in shadows.  For a brief moment, she felt trapped in his gaze, dark and intense.   She fought against the urge to take him by the hand and lead him into the pool house, instead simply stepping away from him with a soft “Good night”.   Before she could change her mind, she stepped into the pool house pausing briefly to look over her shoulder at him not surprised to see his eyes still on hers.

Kylo watched with bated breath for a long moment as she stood in the door way, the indecision written clearly over her face.   He released the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding when she gently closed the door behind her.   He cleaned up their dinner, packing everything back up on the cart to roll into the house as the ideas filled his head.

***

Rey struggled against the yawn as she skimmed the pool, the mindless task soothing her nerves.  Kylo had been persistent, coming out every evening after work to see her.  Whether it was to swim or soak in the hot tub, he made sure that he saw her every night and every night he was the perfect gentleman.  They had talked into all hours of the night, even at one point even cuddled up together on her couch to watch a movie.   Not once did he make any move to do anything more press a kiss to her forehead each night before leaving.

Every morning for the two weeks she came out of the house to begin her duties to find a single rose lying on the table with a note.   As she lifted the perfect white rose this morning to her nose to inhale its scent, she turned the note card to read it. 

**_Good Morning Sweetheart.  I’ll see you tonight._ **

**_~ Kylo_ **

She’d never admit it to anyone, but every note has been tucked away into her nightstand – her own sweet little secret.  The roses still fresh in their vase filled her living room with scent, a visual reminder of his attention.   Now at the end of her day, she found herself glancing over to his window over and over, hoping to catch a glimpse of him on his way to see her like the last few evenings.

Rey turned her wrist to check her watch, frowning at the late hour after realizing that she had been skimming for over an hour.   Reluctantly she cleaned the skimmer and moved all of her supplies back to the shed before heading inside to change into a light sundress, wandering around the house.  She finally dropped onto the couch, the television on in the background as she scrolled through her phone.  Almost an hour went by before she heard the knock at the door and she jumped to her feet to answer.

“Hey sweetheart” he greeted her, his eyes lighting up as they moved over her body.

Her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of him.   He was perfectly groomed, clean shaven and hair styled as he stood in gorgeous in his tux.   The crisp white shirt and black bow tie drew her gaze to his throat and up to his face.  She knew she was staring like an idiot, but couldn’t help herself.   “Wow” she exclaimed, stepping back to get a better look.   “That’s pretty fancy for hanging around the pool don’t you think?”

“I wish.  I got roped into something for tonight but I wanted to see you before I left”.

Rey struggled against the feeling of disappointment and fought to keep her voice light.  “Well I have to tell you I appreciate the view, a gorgeous man in a tux is always a welcome sight”.  With a great deal of fascination she watched his face flush at her words, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Gorgeous huh?” he asked, still flushed.

This time she took the step towards him, her hand smoothing gently over his chest and up to his cheek.  “Have you not looked in the mirror?” she asked with some amusement.

Kylo reached up to take her wrist, his head turning to press his lips into the palm of her hand.  Her shudder gave him a dark thrill, knowing that he was affecting her.  He pulled her closer still holding her wrist.  “Rey...” he began, stiffening when he heard his name being called from behind him.  Glancing over his shoulder, he groaned inwardly as Baz called for him from the door to his suite.

Rey froze, her expression growing cold.  She looked past him to see Bazine dressed in her own formal attire, calling for Kylo so they wouldn’t be late.  She tugged her hand from his grasp and stepped back quickly.   “You’d better hurry Kylo, you don’t want to keep your **wife** waiting” she bit out sharply.

“It’s not what you think Rey.  This is a corporate function, an event where we will be announcing the changes at First Order.  It’ll be common knowledge after the announcement that we are splitting and she’s only going to be there to announce her own foundation.  That’s it”.

Rey struggled against the disappointment, finally having believed that he was really divorcing Baz.  Seeing the pair dressed to go out together just convinced her that she had been dreaming.   She carefully schooled her expression as Baz stepped up to Kylo, her hand sliding up to run along his arm.

“My goodness Kylo!  I know that you’ve been enjoying the pool lately, but give the poor girl a break, she’s off the clock!” Baz tittered out.   “Now c’mon, the driver is waiting” she told him, tugging at his arm.

“Have a good night” Rey muttered stiffly, stepping back to close the door.

Kylo slapped his hand against the door with a frown.  “We’re not done yet”. 

“I’m off the clock.  Enjoy your evening...Mr. Ren” she replied, closing the door smartly.   She walked away from the door to her bedroom, laying across the bed as she struggled against the tears of frustration.   ‘ _How could I be so stupid?’_ she thought to herself, giving into the tears frustrated that she had allowed herself to hope it was true.  Logically, she knew after a week or so she couldn’t possibly have developed feelings, but her heart was hurting.   After their late nights and even the way her body responded to him, it could have been something.  

Hours later she woke with a headache, a sure sign that she had been crying.  A glance at the clock showed that it was nearly one in the morning.   Rey dragged herself out of the bed determined to forget about Kylo.  She quickly moved to the bathroom, pulling a brush through the tangles and stripped down.  She snagged her robe from the hook in her bathroom and bundled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.  

As she stepped out onto the darkened patio, her eyes were drawn to the single light in Kylo’s suite of rooms and the shadow moving.  She shook her head fiercely, putting him out of her mind before moving to the controls on the hot tub to start it.  Another flick of a switch and fairy lights on the pergola lit up the space.  Vindictively, her mind thought back to only a few weeks ago when she had watched Kylo through her own window and a smile crept across her face.  ‘ _I’ll show him what he could've had’._

In his suite Kylo was pacing in frustration wanting to go and find Rey to explain things to her.  His evening had gone exactly as he thought it would, the appointment of Kylo as the CEO to First Order coming as no surprise to the guests in attendance.  Bazine of course had made the announcement about herself, dramatically tearing up as she announced that she and Kylo were parting ways all the while talking about the foundation that would be taking up all of her time once she was on her own.   He’d only made it an hour after the announcement, the endless prattling of the guests and the multiple propositions from the women in the party making him ill.  His mind was full of the perfect brown eyes and the sweet smile back at the estate.

He unwound his bow tie to dangle, popping the first button on his shirt when he noticed the fairy lights on the pergola.   In an instant he was at the window, scanning the area for Rey.  As he reached for the handle of the door, he was struck dumb.   Standing in the twinkling lights under the pergola was Rey and he couldn’t help watching as she untied the robe, parting it slowly. 

Rey smiled to herself as she parted her robe, letting the robe catch briefly on her shoulders only her breasts holding it in place.   She looked up through her lashes, fully aware that Kylo was standing in the window watching.  Letting the robe fall to the ground she climbed up the steps, her hips swaying.  She stepped into the hot tub, hissing lightly as the water raised goosebumps.  Gathering her nerve, she lifted her eyes to look across the lawn directly into the window.

Ever so slowly, she leaned forward scooping water into her hands to drip over her breasts.  Instantly her nipples puckered, the hot water in the cool air drawing them into tight little pebbles.  Rey let the water flow through her fingers before cupping her breasts gently, her fingers massaging softly.  She turned her back to the window now, leaning forward again to scoop more water over her shoulders.  In the distance she heard his door slam against the wall, his footsteps moving closer and closer.   With a glance over her shoulder, she sank down into the water with a sigh.

“Did you have a good evening out with your wife Mr. Ren?”

Kylo walked around the hot tub, his jaw clenching.  “I told you, she won’t be my wife for much longer”.

“Well, it certainly looked like she was tonight.  Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to relax before I head to bed”.  Rey tipped her head back against the ledge, her eyes closing with a sigh.

“Sweetheart, please...”

In an instant she shot to her feet, the water streaming over her naked body.   “You don’t get to call me sweetheart” she hissed out, the anger building as she spun on him.   “You had me believing that you weren’t just trying to get your rocks off, that I may have actually meant something.  Then you go off for a night on the town with your wife!  I’m done”.

Without another word, Kylo dragged his jacket off to drape over the bench behind him toeing his shoes off.   Lifting first one foot and then the other, he pulled the socks off the tuck carefully in his shoes. 

“What are you doing?  Kylo, get out of the damn water...”

Climbing the steps to the hot tub, he stepped down into the hot water still dressed in his slacks and shirt.  “Since you apparently only listen to me when I’m in the damn water, I’ll get in the damn water”. 

He pulled her into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers to stop the stream of curses from her lips.  It only took a moment for her lips to part and his tongue to sweep in against hers.   The kiss was fierce, a clashing of teeth and tongues, his frustration pouring into it.  His hands moved over her body to cup her ass, lifting her against him.

“Well, well, well.  Now I see why the sudden interest in the pool”.

The pair broke apart with a jerk, Kylo spinning to face Baz with a growl.  “Go away Baz, it’s not a good fucking time” he rumbled out, tucking Rey behind him. 

“Now, now...don’t get all wound up.  I don’t blame you at all.  She’s gorgeous” Baz murmured, trailing her fingers in the water.   “You know, we could always celebrate the end of our marriage with a little fun”.

“Go away Baz” he repeated, the words harsh. 

Rey shushed him as she crossed her arms over her chest with some embarrassment.  “What do you mean the end of your marriage?” 

“You mean you didn’t know?” Baz asked with some surprise.  “I knew that you could keep a secret, but I would have bet anything your sweet little Rosie told you.  Kylo and I aren’t married in the...‘traditional’ sense.   And in a few weeks, he’ll be single again”. 

In shock Rey could only look between the two of them, her mind racing a mile a minute.  She sank back down on the bench, submerging herself to look up at Kylo.  “You were telling the truth?  You really are getting divorced?” 

“I’m just surprised he waited this long to find someone to play with” Baz offered, her fingers still moving through the water. 

“This long?” Rey asked glancing up again at Kylo, his face furious.

“It’s no secret that I’ve always had my little playthings to keep me company, but this one?  He never took one”.

“For fucks sake Baz, just go” Kylo growled out once again, his fists clenched beneath the water.

“Alright, alright.  I’ll go.  I was just hoping to convince you that we could all have a little fun....oh well, I’ll go find my own” Baz laughed lightly, turning to walk back into the house. 

Kylo could only scrub his hands over his face, his frustration written all over him.  “Fuck it” he muttered, stepping up on the first stair to leave the hot tub.  With some surprise he felt her move through the small space, her hand grasping his arm.  Turning, he found Rey staring up at him, her eyes filled with emotion.

“Don’t go, please” she asked. 

“Why?”

“I was wrong.  You’ve been telling me and I just reacted badly when I saw you together earlier.  Stay, please” she asked.

Kylo searched her face, finally nodding.   He stepped back down into the tub, glancing down at his soaked clothes with a wry smile.   “Maybe this wasn’t such a good plan” he laughed.

Rey felt the smile spread as she stepped closer, tugging the bow tie free of his collar.  She couldn’t take her eyes off his chest, the white shirt clinging to the muscles across his chest and arms.   “You know, it really isn’t a good idea to wear clothes in the hot tub.  The soap and detergent can cause major problems with the filter” she casually mentioned, her fingers coming up to unbutton his shirt.

Kylo felt his eyebrows raise looking down at her fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  She was gloriously nude in front of him, the water lapping at her hips and drops of water clinging to her nipples.  Her eyes were locked on his, her tongue caught between her teeth as she concentrated.  “What you do you suggest then?  In your professional opinion of course”.

She dragged the soaked shirt down over his arms to toss it over his shoulder, landing on the concrete with a wet splat behind him.  “That’s easy.  You need to get those clothes off”.

Instantly, the blood surged to his cock already on high alert being this close to her.  “Maybe I should go grab some trunks” he offered, trying hard to remember his goal of being a gentleman.

Rey only shook her head, guiding him backwards to the seat on the wall.   Her hands stroking over his chest enjoying the way that his eyes drifted closed in pleasure.  Her nails scraped over his nipples lightly on the way down his chest, coming to stop at his waistband.  “No need, it’s just us and it’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.  Now, step up on the bench and I’ll help get those wet clothes off”.

His feet moved of their own accord, shifting to stand on the low bench in front of her.  His breath caught in his throat when her fingers slipped the button free on his slacks and tugged the zipper down.  “Rey...” he began.

She eased his slacks down over his hips, her eyes dropping to the trimmed hair at his groin slowly being exposed to her view.   Rey glanced up to his face, her body reacting to his heated gaze the moisture pooling between her legs.  She tugged at his slacks dragging his briefs with them and she couldn’t help but gasp as his cock sprung free, thick and hard.  She pulled the soaked pants down his thighs, her hands pausing to push him back to sit on the ledge so she could strip them all the way down his legs and toss them outside the tub.

She knelt on the bench between his knees, her hands light on his thighs as she looked up to his face.  “You know, the first time I saw you out here in the hot tub, I couldn’t help but think about touching you.  About using my mouth to taste you” she murmured, her voice husky.

Already viciously aroused, her words only send a rush through his body and he tangled his hands into her hair to pull her up flush against his body.  Her lips parted with a moan, his tongue darting into her mouth to tease at her tongue.   He felt the sharp bite of her nails against his back, her arms wrapping around him.   

Rey nearly lost herself in the heat of his lips and the press of his body against hers.  She felt the hot and thick length of him pressed against her stomach, the twitch of his cock against her skin bringing her back to the moment.   Easing back from his lips, she sat back on her heels to drift her hands over his chest and down his stomach.  Her eyes dropped to his cock, the fat head of him dark and already dripping. 

“What a big, beautiful cock and so hard.  Is all this for me?” she murmured, her hand drifting slowly over the length of him.

“Fuck...” he hissed out, his eyes nearly rolling back as he felt himself jump in her hand.

“Soon” she promised, her eyes dark and intense.  With her eyes on his, she leaned forward slowly to drag her tongue up the underside of his cock before swirling her tongue over the dripping tip.  The taste of him exploded on her tongue, the moan low in her chest as she tried to wrap her hand around his cock.   She tipped her head forward, slowly taking him into her mouth to suck lightly.   His muttered curses and low moans filled her senses as she struggles to take all of his thick cock into her mouth.    Locking her eyes on his she bobbed her head up and down his length, her hand stroking what wouldn’t fit into her mouth.

Kylo fought the urge to rock his hips, his fingers clenching on the hard edge of the hot tub.  Every flick of her tongue against the soft underside of his cock drew a moan and when her teeth grazed the pronounced head he couldn’t stop the gasp, his hand flying to her hair. 

“Fuck yes...” he babbled out, his eyes dropping closed at the feel of her hot mouth on him.  “You feel so good on my cock baby girl, your tongue is so fucking good.  So good”.

Rey rose to her knees to take him deeper in her mouth, her hands moving faster now.  The moans dripping from his lips were filthy now, his hand firmly tangled into her hair as he rocked his hips against her mouth.   She was soaked now her pussy clenching around nothing and her nipples aching for his touch.   Her free hand moved to massage his tightly drawn sack, her hand moving faster now.

His eyes flew open as he felt her gag lightly on him, his eyes locked on to hers.   He felt his balls draw up, his orgasm coming quickly now.  “Rey...sweetheart, I’m gonna...I’m close” he rambled, his hips jerking.  

She moaned, low and long as she squeezed his cock, sucking him deep in to her mouth.  His hand tightened in her hair and with a shout he came, his hips stuttering as his spend filled her mouth.  She swallowed him down, his taste tangy on her tongue.   His cock swelled and jerked in her mouth as he spurted and with a wet sound she popped off his cock. 

His breath was harsh in the quiet air as he gazed down on her, his spend dripping from her lips as she caught her breath.   For a long moment, neither said anything as their breathing slowed.   Kylo leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands to press a soft kiss to her lips.  With a soft sigh, she eased back to stand in the hot tub. 

“That can’t be good for the filter either” he chuckled out.

The giggle rolled out of her before she could stop it, watching him as he eased back into the hot tub to stand in front of her.   She tipped her head up to his face as her arms wound around his waist.  “I have to be honest with you, the things that I want to do with you?  None of them are really good for the filter” she whispered, tipping her face up to his.

Kylo felt the blood rush south again, his hands moving over the curve of her hip and over the swell of her ass.  “I told you before what I wanted to do to you sweetheart” he murmured, his head dropping to trail his tongue over the sensitive skin at her neck before nipping gently.  His tongue swept out to soothe the sting.

His voice was low and dark in her ear.  “I want to be inside of you.  I want to ease into your tight little pussy, inch by inch and stretch you around my cock.  I want to take my time with you first, use my tongue to taste every bit of you...to touch every part of you.   I want my name to come screaming from your lips when you come.  And after you come...you’re going to do it again.  You’re going to soak my face and beg for my cock”.

Her breath was shaky between her parted lips, her body trembling lightly at the surge of arousal his words brought her.  Already she felt his cock twitching against her thigh as he spoke to her, his fingers trailing over her body.

Kylo felt his lips curve at her tremble, his finger tracing over her hardened nipples.  “After you come on my tongue, I’ll be sure to lick my way up this beautiful body.  Take these perfect little tits and lick my way around them.  Nibble on this...perfect...little...peak” he whispered, his fingers rolling her nipple.

Her head dropped back with a desperate moan, her fingers tight on his arms.   “Kylo” she breathed out.

“Do you have any idea what it does to me?  To watch you in that little bikini and imagine all of the ways that I want to fuck you?” he growled out, his thigh pressed between hers. 

“Please” she asked, her eyes wide on his.

“Please what?” he asked, his voice dark.  

“Do those things to me”.

She only had a moment to register the satisfaction in his eyes before he dragged her up against his body.  Rey gasped in surprise, her lips parting to give him access to her mouth.  His tongue tangled against hers, licking at her mouth. She could only moan when he lifted her into his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Kylo tore his lips from hers so that he could climb the steps, her legs tight around his waist.  Obscenely his cock bounced against her ass as he climbed to rip a groan from his lips.  His steps were sure as he walked them away from the hot tub, intent on getting them back to his suite.  Her lips found the heated skin at his neck, nipping lightly.

“Where are you going?” she asked breathlessly.

“Need to get to my bedroom.  Need a condom so I can get inside of you” he grunted out, his eyes crossing at the feel of her teeth on his skin.

“I’m clean and have an implant.  We don’t need…I mean unless you need” she whispered shyly, tucking her head into his chest.

The blood roared in his ears at the idea of being inside of her bare with nothing between them.  Feeling her slick walls gripping his cock.  He reared back to tip her chin up.  “Are you sure?”

“My bed is a lot closer” she offered with a roll of her hips against him.   She sighed as she felt his cock slide in the cleft her ass.   In an instant, he had turned on his heel to take them into the darkened pool house.  Her mouth found his again with a quiet sigh, her tongue teasing at his plush lower lip. 

He walked carefully in the darkened space, relying on his memory to get to her bedroom.   Her lips were moving over his skin, her soft breath teasing at his control.   Down the long hallway, he saw the faint light of the lamp in her room and angled towards it.   Her room was dominated by the bed in the center of the room and he quickly crossed to it. 

Rey clung to him as he dropped a knee to the edge of the bed to lay her down gently.  He knelt over her for a long moment, his eyes predatory as he took in her body spread out for him.  Her legs unwound slowly from his waist to drop open on the bed.

Kylo laid his hand over her throat lightly to trail it slowly down her chest.   He smirked at her sudden intake of breath.  “Do you know how many times I’ve thought of having you spread out for me just like this?  How many times I thought about the way you would breathe, the way you would taste?” he whispered, ghosting his hand down over her stomach to tease at the soft curls at the top of her mound.

He shifted to kneel at the foot of the bed, tugging her legs to spread her wide open with a dark sound of satisfaction.  “I can see how wet you are sweetheart, how wet this perfect little pussy is for me”.  He lifted his eyes to her face as two of his fingers trailed between her soaked lips before bringing them up to his lips. 

Rey quivered as she watched his tongue sweep out to taste his fingers, soaked with her slick.  When he moaned at the taste of her, she felt her pussy clench wildly around nothing.   She couldn’t look away as he licked his fingers clean, his eyes shadowed.

“I never dreamed you’d taste this sweet” he murmured, dropping down to sit on his heels.  Carefully he lifted legs to drape over his shoulder, his hands settling beneath her bottom to bring her closer.   His face moved closer, breathing in the scent that was all Rey and with a throaty moan he drew his flattened tongue between her lips to taste her. 

Her body jerked at the first swipe of his tongue, her hips pressing up against his mouth.  She felt his growl as his hands moved over her tummy to press her back down and whined in her throat pitifully.  “Please Kylo” she whimpered, her hips straining against his hands.   He only shook his head, his tongue moving slowly through her wet folds. 

Kylo never looked away from her face, her eyes closed in pleasure while he tasted her.  He shifted his hand to angle between them, his thick finger circling her tight opening.  She bucked against him again with a broken sob, her hands flying to his hair.   “So fucking tight” he marveled, the tip of his finger easing into her tight channel.   She clamped down on his finger as he slowly pulled it out of her, adding a second finger to stretch her.

Her head was bowed back, the slender lines of her throat on display as she pleaded with him for more.  “Kylo please” she cried out, using his hair to pull him closer.

His lips sealed around the hardened nub of her clit, his tongue flicking wildly against it.   His fingers curved inside of her, searching for that special spot that would drive her over.   He fucked her with his fingers all the while swirling his tongue over her clit, building her pleasure.   He felt the flutters around his fingers and grazed his teeth over her clit.   She came around his fingers with a wail, her body bowing back against the bed.

“Fuck yes” he hissed out, his fingers moving slowly now.  “So fuckin’ wet for me.  You haven’t soaked my face yet though.  I need more” he rumbled out, dropping his head back to bury it between her thighs.   His hands cupped her ass, lifting her to his mouth so that his tongue could trail through her slick to lap at her opening.  

Her thighs tightened around his head with a moan, her hands dropping back to fist into the blankets at her side.   Rey struggled to catch her breath, her body still sagging from the blistering orgasm that he had just wrung from her.   “I can’t…Kylo…” she panted out.

He never stopped moving his tongue, pressing it as far as he could into her pussy while his nose bumped against her sensitive clit.  His hands gripped her tightly, rocking her against his face as he feasted on her.  “You can” he growled out, his fingers pushing back into her.   “You will” he promised, dropping his face back to suckle on her clit.   “Come for me, scream my name” he urged, his tongue moving to flick rapidly.

Rey was shocked when her body responded to his command, the gravel of his voice vibrating through every part of her.  This time when she came, it was his name that came screaming out as she quivered under him.

“Yes sweet girl, yes” he murmured, helping her legs fall gently back to the bed.   Gripping his cock, he squeezed tightly as he fought back the urge to come.   He rose to his feet from the floor, crawling up between her legs.  “You’re ready for me now sweetheart” he purred out, easing his weight down on her. 

Rey lifted her head at the press of his body against hers, dragging his head down to take his lips urgently.  She tasted herself on his lips and moaned in delight, rocking her hips up against the tip of his cock trying to pull him in.  “Now” she begged, her body arching up to him as she dragged her nails over his ass to pull him to her.

He fought back his urgency and dragged her hands up over her head to grip them together.   “I told you this was gonna be slow baby.  Inch…by inch…by inch”.   He kept himself propped up on his elbow using his weight to press against her.   His cock was dripping as he pressed slowly into her, hissing at the tight fit.   He rocked his hips slowly to ease the thick head of his cock into her.  He smiled darkly at her whispered plea.   “Slowly” he breathed, tipping his head to trace his tongue over the pert nipple.

Rey struggled against sensation, her body begging to be filled by him.  She felt deliciously stretched even with his shallow strokes.   “God…yes please” she babbled, trying desperately to take more of him.   Her legs lifted to cradle his hips trying to use her feet to push him down into her.

Kylo took his time to stretch her, making good on his promise to ease into her inch by inch.   It took several long moments before he was finally seated inside of her and by that point she was already clamping down on him again.  He finally released her hands, dropping his head to her shoulder.  “I couldn’t dream you’d feel this god damn good” he rasped out, swiveling his hips against her.   “So fucking tight…so wet and hot”.

Her eyes rolled back when he dragged his hips back, drawing the full length of himself out to just the tip before plunging back into her with a groan.   “Kylo…I need…please…fuck me” she begged, her fingertips digging into his back.

He felt the snap inside of him, all semblance of control gone and with a snarl he set a frantic pace.  His hips snapped over and over against hers, the slap of skin loud in the space.   He gripped her hips to angle her body, his cock pounding into her and her body fluttering around him.   “I’m gonna fill this pretty little cunt up” he grunted out, his hips slamming against hers.   “Come for me Rey, fucking come for me…soak my cock baby.  I need to feel it”.

With a wail she came, her thighs quivering wildly and her fingernails raking down his back.  She felt the swell of his cock as came with a shout, his hips grinding to a halt against hers.  Her body trembled underneath him as she fought to catch her breath. His breath was hot against her neck, his lips moving against her skin. 

Kylo finally eased back, slowly pulling out of her and drawing a gasp from them both.  He rolled to his back, curling her against his chest.   Her lips were parted with a soft smile curving them and her eyes were closed.   He pressed a kiss to her temple as she drifted off, smiling when he heard her whisper.

“Don’t leave” she murmured, her voice sleepy.

“I won’t sweetheart.  Rest”.  He watched her for what felt like hours as curled herself around him.  Finally he drifted off into sleep as well, his mind and arms full of her.

Rey woke slowly in the early morning light, the weight of his arm draped over her hip heavy.  Her lips curved as he snuggled into again, his arm tightening around her.  She lifted her fingers to trace over his lips, whispering his name.  She watched his eyes drift open slowly to focus on hers and leaned forward to kiss him.    “G’morning” she whispered, rolling to straddle his waist.

His hips rolled against her before he could stop himself, his hands settling on her hips.  “Good morning sweetheart” he rumbled out, his voice rough with sleep.

She looked down at him, her eyes full of questions.  “So what now?”

He couldn’t stop the grin as he rocked his hips against her, his cock brushing up against her.  “I know what I’d like to do now…” he quipped with a wink.

She tipped forward with a gasp, her hands resting on his chest.  “Hold that thought” she replied with a roll of her own hips.  “I mean…what happens now?  You’re leaving soon…am I going to see you again?”

Kylo tamped down his urges with some effort, his eyes on her.  “I’m not leaving sweetheart.  Baz is nearly packed now, a few days from now the movers are coming to take her and everything she wants to her new condo.  I decided that I wanted to stay here.   You can stay here if you want too” he offered, his eyes hopeful.

“You want me to stay?” she asked, her voice incredulous.

“I want you to stay.  If you want to stay on and work the pool, that’s fine.  If you want to stay with me and figure out what this is, that’s fine too”.

Rey studied him for a moment before breaking out into a grin.  “Well, if you’re still willing to keep me on I do need my job.  I’ll have plenty of time to figure the rest out at night…with you”.

He surged to sitting, his arms banding around her.  His tongue swept into her mouth to tangle against hers.  “You’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay and be your pool girl” she laughed out, her arms thrown around him.

“Maybe we should talk about your new uniform…Pool Girl” he murmured, his voice dark.

“Anything to keep my new boss happy” she replied.

In an instant, he rolled her to her back.   “Then I say we start negotiations” he offered, drawing the blanket up over them with a lazy smile and a hand gripping her hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all my lovelies! Now for a little PSA - Pool time is an excellent source of exercise, but never forget that you need to have the proper protection against the harshness of the... I'll bet you all thought I'd say something as pedestrian as sunscreen! No, no - just a reminder that if you're going to enjoy the pool or hot tub for sexy time be sure to use a proper silicone based lubricant. It keeps vital parts from drying out and becoming uncomfortable! Have fun and stay safe my lovelies!


End file.
